


Midnight Kiss

by ExileOblivion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Partying, brief alcohol mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: New Year's Eve parties are meant for couples, or people who like parties. Dipper was single, and absolutely hated parties. But maybe...this one wouldn't be so bad...





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans of making a new fic so soon, but after thinking about my own tradition and hate for New Year's Eve, I couldn't stop thinking about applying it to Dipper, and BOOM! This cute little drabble came to live. Happy New Year, everyone! I look forward to writing a BUNCH more BillDip this year!

"They're your friends…I don't see why I have to go…" Dipper mumbled as he put his head in his hand, and let out a loud sigh. His overly energetic twin sister had been begging him for a week to come with her to a New Years Eve party, hosted by some rich girl he barely knew, in her huge mansion filled to the brim with people he didn't know. It was the opposite of what he considered fun.

"Because it's New Years, and I am not leaving my favorite brother home alone to wallow in self pity"

"Mabel, I'm your only brother"

"Same difference!" Mabel flopped down on the couch next to him "come on, dips! It's not gonna kill you to get out of the house one time for New Years. Besides, there'll be a ton of cute girls there" 

"No amount of cute girls would make me want to go to a party"

"…how about cute boys…?" Dipper felt the heat in his face disappear. A short time after their twenty-first birthday, Dipper had come out as Bisexual. It was simultaneously the best and worst thing he ever did. The best, because now he was able to express his interest in other guys and not have to hide. And the worst…because now his sister wouldn't stop harassing him about boys. He knew she meant well, but…he wasn't fully out, and at times it was a bit much to deal with.

"Alright…fine, fine. But, I’m not staying out until the crack of dawn" 

"You won't regret this!" Mabel squealed as she hugged him, and then bounded off to her room. Dipper let out another loud sigh.

He had always disliked New Years Eve, and the older he got, the more he grew to despise it. It wasn't the start of a new year he hated, but the parties and all of the couple stuff that was shoved down his throat. New Years Eve was all about being with people, partying, and then…kissing someone at the stroke of midnight. Dipper had never been kissed at midnight. Not even as a dare. It was a stupid tradition…but he longed to know how it felt.

Who knows. Maybe this could be fun. Or…it could be the worst time of his life. A huge fifty/fifty chance. He supposed, for Mabel's sake, he could at least make an attempt to have fun. And, he had to admit; getting out of the house would be nice. The weather hadn't exactly been hospitable lately, and the two had been cooped up for far too long together inside of a seemingly shrinking house.

He jumped off the couch, feeling his mood rise at the thought of getting out for awhile. And…the possibility of finally getting a News Year kiss. Even if it was a slight chance, there was going to be a ton of people there, and who knows how many of them would be intoxicated enough to kiss him. Or…the even slighter chance of someone not being intoxicated and still wanting to kiss him. Anything was possible, right?

===============================

"Wow bro, you look handsome!" Dipper smiled sheepishly at Mabel's words. If there was any chance for Dipper to stand a chance at getting this happiness, then he had to make an effort in his appearance. He had picked out a white button down shirt, that miraculously wasn't full of wrinkles, paired with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and his favorite red converse. He even straightened his hair and wore cologne; both of which were things he'd never bother with.

"T...thanks"

"You are seriously going to knock everyone dead tonight!" 

"Mabel…come on" He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a smile.

"I'm serious! I don't think I've ever seen you put this much effort into how you look! And to think; you didn't want to go" She smirked.

"I just…you know…want to make a good impression"

"Mhm" Mabel chuckled as she slipped on her heels, and grabbed her purse "come on Casanova, we should get going"

Thankfully the mansion that the party was being held in was just up a nearby hill, and the roads had been plowed just a few hours before. The two had opted to walk, just in case it happened to snow while they were there, and the roads got bad. No point in driving a few blocks if it meant they might get snowed in there anyways.

Dipper's jaw dropped when they finally climbed the hill and made it to the mansion. To say it was huge, was an understatement. The thing was easily the size of five of their houses put together, probably plus some. How Mabel was friends with a millionaire's daughter was beyond Dipper. Or…billionaire? Either way, Dipper was glad he made an effort to dress up. 

But his attire didn't help him feel like he belonged there. The first step he took inside, he immediately felt out of place. The entire foyer was made of marble. Two staircases curved up to the second floor, each with red and gold carpeting running down them. A chandelier the size of a small truck hung from the center of the domed ceiling. Butlers were actually walking around carrying hors d'oeuvres.

Mabel on the other hand, seemed right at home. She was nothing but smiles, and waved to everyone that passed by. She was always a social butterfly, but since they had entered college, she grew even more social. Her friend list on certain social media accounts ran into the hundreds. The amount of followers she had on others ranged in the thousands. She could make friends with everyone. Dipper on the other hand…was probably going to find a plant to stand next to for the duration of this party, and daydream himself hanging out with the others. Or a pet. He sort of doubted this rich girl had any animals, but he could hope.

"I'm going to go mingle! You do the same, okay?" Mabel waved and skipped off without another word. Dipper knew he was going to be alone at this party, but he hoped it wouldn't have been until later. Much later. But, there was nothing he could do about that now. Time to go explore.

Dipper wasted two hours exploring as much of the mansion as he could, before he found his way to the kitchen. It wouldn't have taken him that long, but he was bored and wanted to avoid people. Even if he wanted his wish to come true, he still was extremely shy and hesitant to talk to anyone. He spent his life hoping others would make the first move. Even if that meant he barely had friends, it was still easier for him if others made the first move. Despite Mabel being his twin, he was the complete opposite of her. She could walk up to a complete stranger, talk with them for hours, and become best friends. Dipper was lucky if he managed to give his order right at a fast food restaurant without stuttering.

There were a few people in the kitchen, but it was so spacious, that it didn't bother Dipper. A wide variety of drinks lined the countertops, much to his relief. Alcohol was okay, but Dipper would rather wreck his digestive system with pop. Especially in a place with an absurd amount of people in it. Double especially due to the fact that he and his sister would have to walk home. He doubted Mabel would drink, or drink enough to become drunk; but just in case he had to help his sister down a steep hill in the middle of winter late at night, he wanted to make sure he was one hundred percent alert. He didn't want to think about the consequences of them trying to navigate drunk in the dark down a steep hill. Too many bad things could happen.

He shook away the thought as he poured himself a tall glass of root beer. His mind then shifted to thinking about how good a scoop or two of vanilla ice cream would go with his drink. Screw the adult beverages, Dipper wanted to celebrate with a root beer float. He absolutely loved them. Any time of day, it didn't matter. If he had a life time supply of root beer and vanilla ice cream, he'd die a happy man. A happy man with bad cholesterol and a weight problem; but, a happy man nonetheless. 

No one was paying him any attention…he supposed it wouldn't hurt to open the freezer and look. It's not like there was a sign saying to stay out of the fridge, and it's not like he was going to take the whole thing, if there even was ice cream. He nonchalantly walked over to the fridge, and pulled the door to the freezer open. Much to his surprise, there was several containers of ice cream and sherbet, including a half gallon carton of French Vanilla ice cream. SCORE. He giddily grabbed the treasure, and set to work in making himself a root beer float that he'd spend the next day and a half regretting.

"Wow, I don't think I've had one of those since I was a kid" Dipper jumped and spun around to the voice. A man around his age stood in front of him, his hip cocked to one side and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked even more out of place here than Dipper did. He had shoulder length bleached blonde and black hair, bright blue eyes, and triangular geometrical tattoos covering the majority of his arms. His jeans were tight and full of holes, and his shirt looked like it would rip if he took a deep enough breath. He was absolutely gorgeous. He looked like he belonged in a punk band, and a motorcycle gang. The way he smiled suggested a hint of a wild side, and it sent a shiver down Dipper's spine. He had to look away to breath.

"Uh…y…yeah…I um…I really love root beer floats, and hate parties…so…" God, could he be anymore cringy…

"These types of fru fru parties are a bit of a snore fest. I’m only here to keep an eye on a friend…who ditched me as soon as he could" He rolled his eyes, and shook his head "hey, you want a good garnish for that?"

"s…sure…?"

"Hang tight" The guy turned and disappeared into a nearby pantry, returning with an unopened can of whipped cream.

"A…are you sure it's okay to open that…?"

"Don't know, don't care. The wicked witch of the northwest can buy more. Not like she can't afford" He popped off the cap of the can, and poured a ridiculous amount of whipped cream into Dipper's cup. Yup. He really was going to regret this dessert choice in the morning.

"So, you got a name?"

"People call me Dipper" He smiled awkwardly, and began poking at the whipped cream with a spoon.

"And you actually like that…?" The blonde chuckled as he sat on the counter.

"Well…" Dipper brushed back his bangs, revealing the constellation shaped birthmark on his forehead.

"Oh…wow. That's actually pretty damned cool; you shouldn't hide that" He smiled softly, effectively turning Dipper's heart to mush.

"S…so…" Dipper cleared his throat "What's…your name?" 

"Bill. Pretty lame compared to yours" He chuckled.

"It's not lame. It…actually suits you"

"Suits me?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Y...yeah. It's like…the name of some punk from an eighties movie. David from The Lost Boys had a completely average sounding name, but he was a complete badass and a total h-" Dipper caught himself, and looked away.

"Hottie? Hell yeah he was" Dipper looked back up, feeling shocked.

"I'm Pansexual" Bill shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"I…I'm Bi…"

"Clearly" Bill chuckled, causing Dipper to smile and chuckle as well.

"…guess it's pretty obvious…"

"Dude, you set my gaydar off five rooms away. What guy comes to a party in a huge ass mansion and makes a root beer float…?"

"Hey, don't knock the best dessert in the world" 

"If you think that's the best dessert in the world, then I feel sorry for you"

"Feel sorry for me all you want, but I'm happy with my poor man's delicacy" Bill rolled his eyes, and shoved Dipper playfully.

"Hey guys! The ball's gonna drop in three minutes!" A girl exclaimed as she skipped into the kitchen, and ran off. Dipper groaned. He almost forgot about the damn holiday.

"Not a big fan of New Year's…?"

"Not really" Dipper shifted uncomfortably, and set his attention on his cup "I usually spend New Year's Eve at home alone"

"…doesn't that get lonely?"

"Not really. I get to stuff my face full of chips and dip, and watch tv or play games. And eat a bunch of Hershey Kisses at midnight" He paused, before mumbling "it's…how I get kissed…"

A long moment went by, before Bill began to laugh.

"You can't be serious…oh my god"

"…afraid not. I…believe it or not…I've never been kissed at midnight. So I…came up with this tradition. It's sad, I get it. But…" Dipper pulled out a small baggie from his vest pocket, half filled with Hershey Kisses, and shrugged.

"That…has got to be the saddest, yet cutest thing I've ever heard of"

"Yeah, that's me; Dipper 'sad, yet cute' Pines" The two locked eyes, and shared a soft smile for what felt like an eternity before looking away.

"Well, lucky for you there's about a hundred or so people here. You might get that cherry popped sooner than you'd imagine" Bill winked as he put the nozzle of the canister into his mouth, and dispensed an almost comical amount of whipped cream. Just when Dipper was really starting to think Bill was attractive…he turns out to be a huge nerd. Which…admittedly, only made Dipper even more attracted to him. A badass AND a nerd? Be still his heart.

And then, a thought slammed into Dipper's mind with a force of a car crash. He didn't know anything about Bill. For all Dipper knew, he could be taken. That would be his luck. Finally find a cute guy, who's not straight, shares some similarities…and it could turn out he's taken. Or engaged. That'd be ironic.

"S…so…what about you? Do you have someone…to kiss at Midnight, or a tradition…?"

"Nah" Bill wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and let out a deep breath "Been single for awhile, don't normally do New Year's Eve parties. My one friend thought it'd be good for me to get out, and meet new people. Says if I stayed in the dorms on my free time, I'd grow roots" He rolled his eyes.

"Kinda sounds like my sister. She's the whole reason why I'm here"

"Makes sense" 

"I'm glad I came though. I'd never have a chance to raid a rich girl's fridge to make a root beer float, or meet an eighties' movie reject" Dipper smiled, and nudged Bill.

"Yeah. I don't think I'd ever have gotten the chance to meet a rejected Disney character if I stayed home" Bill laughed, nudging Dipper back.

"Rejected Disney character…?"

"You almost made the list…but, ya screwed up when you admitted you like dudes"

"Well, screw Disney" Dipper smiled bigger, and took a big victory gulp of his dessert.

"Ohhhh, and he has an edge to him?" Bill faked a shocked expression, and placed his hand on his chest for emphasis. 

"Hey, I can be rebellious when I want"

"Oh, yeah; because, going to bed at five in the morning is TOTALLY rebellious" Dipper play punched Bill on the shoulder, and the two laughed.

"One minute! WOOO!!!!" A loud drunk guy yelled somewhere from a few rooms over.

"I just want to get this over with" Dipper groaned, and hunched over his dessert.

"Aw, am I boring you?"

"What? No…you're fine-"

"I know I am" Bill grinned widely. Dipper didn't hold back his laughter. There was something about Bill that made it feel like the two had been friends forever. It was easy to talk to him, and easier to laugh at his jokes. Dipper hadn't felt this comfortable around someone in a long time. 

"Okay, Narcissus" He shook his head.

"I’m not narcissistic at all, thank you very much. Why would I wanna stare at myself when there's cuter guys out in the world like you to stare at?" 

…did…Bill just flirt with him…? Dipper went to open his mouth, but Bill jumped off the counter, and moved to the doorway.

"You comin'?" Dipper downed the last of his root beer float, and followed Bill to a large open room where a group of people had gathered. A flat-screen tv hung up high on one of the walls, almost big enough to touch the walls on either side. A local news station was on, showing live footage of a countdown displaying on one of the skyscrapers. It was now thirty seconds until midnight, and the LCD screen was starting to countdown, amidst a sea of cheering people. Dipper's heart sank. This was the moment he was dreading. Being surrounded by people who were going to kiss, or were too intoxicated to care. And there was him; standing awkwardly with a bag of Hershey Kisses, and a defeated look all over his face. He was SO close to finally getting his wish. But…even with Bill being single, there was no way…

Dipper felt Bill grab the bag of chocolates from him, and looked up.

"Hey, how about you break tradition, just this once?"

"…what do you mean?" Dipper felt stupid for asking that question, but didn't know how not to be an oblivious mess. The crowd on TV and in the room began to yell with the countdown, making Bill lean in closer to Dipper so he could be heard.

"You know exactly what I mean" Bill's voice was soft, and so close to Dipper's ear. He could feel his breath against his neck, and smell the vanilla of the whipped cream he had just eaten. Dipper's heart immediately slammed against his chest in protest. As Bill pulled away to look Dipper in the eyes, he put his left hand on Dipper's waist, and pulled him close.

Everything felt like it had shut down. Everyone screaming out numbers suddenly felt so far away, and inaudible. Dipper felt like it would be impossible to tear his gaze away from Bill's, no matter what he did. It was only when Bill began to lean closer that everything came screeching back to life. 

_"FIVE!"_ Bill leaned closer.

_"FOUR!"_ Their noses touched.

_"THREE!"_ Dipper took a deep breath.

_"TWO!"_ They both closed their eyes.

_"ONE!"_ Everything stopped.

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_ Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's, and wrapped both of his arms around him. Dipper hesitated, but kissed Bill back, grabbing his shirt in both hands. Dipper's heart pounded in a way that he had never felt before. It was dizzying. He almost forgot how to breath, and his knees felt like giving out. The kiss felt like it lasted forever, but also only a few milliseconds. Before Dipper knew it, Bill had pulled away, and the two once again looked at each other.

"Happy New Year, Dipper" Bill smiled.

"H…happy New Year, Bill" Dipper smiled back, and for the first time in his life, he couldn't wait for the new year to start.


End file.
